This invention relates to a casing support for a product encasing machine and method for using same.
Product encasing machines generally comprise an elongated stuffing horn on which is mounted a cylindrical shirred casing. The casing is pulled off the end of the stuffing horn and is filled with product which is forced outwardly from the discharge end of the stuffing tube. A linker or linking machine takes the filled casings and forms them into links.
In order to form the filled casing into links, it is necessary to rotate the casing so as to impart twists to the casing at the various junctures of the links. This rotational action is presently supplied by a rotating chuck which engages the outer surface of the casing and imparts a rotation to it.
Various types of materials are used for casing. Cellulose casing is the most durable, and is the easiest to work with. Collagen casing is also sometimes used. Sticks of shirred collagen casings are often soft and flimsy as compared to cellulose. Therefore, a collagen shirred casing is difficult to feed into the machine automatically. Also because of its soft unrigid condition, the collagen stick tends to expand so that it is difficult to feed and hold the maximum amount of casing on the stuffing horn.
Furthermore, collagen casing is somewhat more delicate and weak than cellulose casing so that it causes more difficulty from a breakage standpoint during the stuffing and linking process.
The third type of casing used is natural casing. Like collagen, the natural casings are quite delicate and are easily damaged during the stuffing and linking operations.
The use of an internal chuck, i.e., a chuck which engages the interior surface of the casing, is more effective in rotating the casing than an external chuck, and therefore can rotate the fragile collagen or natural casing more effectively with less breakage and damage to the casing. However, difficulty is encountered in mounting an internal chuck on the end of the stuffing horn because any chuck on the stuffing horn must be removed each time a new casing is fitted on the horn. It is not very practical to remove the chuck for fitting a new casing on an automatic product encasing machine.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved casing support for supporting a product casing on a product encasing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved casing support wherein a chuck is molded to the end of the casing support and is easily removed from the product encasing machine after the casing has been filled.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved casing support wherein the casing can be shirred onto a thin plastic tube that has a chuck molded onto the end of it.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a combined tube and chuck having a shirred casing thereon which can be easily fitted over the stuffing horn, or otherwise mounted on the product encasing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a casing support which can be used for various types of casing and which can be used with a stuffing horn which is either stationary or rotating.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new casing support which is inexpensive and can be disposed of after the casing has been filled.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved casing support which includes an internal chuck which provides gentle handling of the more delicate types of casings.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved casing support which is economical to manufacture, disposable in use, and efficient in operation.